$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {2} & {-2} \\ {-2} & {2} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {4} & {-2} \\ {-2} & {2} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}-{0} & {2}-{4} & {-2}-{-2} \\ {-2}-{-2} & {2}-{2} & {3}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {-2} & {0} \\ {0} & {0} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$